Neopets The Darkest Faerie VS the walking dead
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is like the video game but I changed things a bit.


This was during the faeries day off until a car fell into the woods and crashed.

Few hours later

The Darkest Faerie woke up to see that the car was off the road "Fyora?, are you ok?" asked The Darkest Faerie until she knew that Fyora was gone "oh, she's gone." said The Darkest Faerie as she saw a cop who was driving the car was on the ground with blood sroundding him.

"hey cop, are you ok?" asked The Darkest Faerie but the cop was dead "hey, I think I can break through the window." said The Darkest Faerie as she kicked the window until she broke it and got out of the car. Then The Darkest Faerie knew that the car fell off the road until a pink pruple faerie came from behind her.

"Darkest?" asked Fyora until The Darkest Faerie was shocked when she saw Fyora "ah!, Foyra; don't scare me like that." "sorry Darkest, what is going on?" asked Fyora "I'm not sure, this is weird; where are my sisters and Illusen?" asked The Darkest Faeire "maybe we should look around for someone who can tell us what is happening." said Fyora "good idea, I think the cop I saw was dead or maybe hurt." The Darkest Faerie said.

Once Fyora stayed near the car The Darkest Faerie stand near the dead cop "sir, are you hurt?" asked The Darkest Faerie "should I call for help to take care of this cop?" asked Fyora "good idea." said The Darkest Faerie as Fyora treid to call but no one picked it up "great, my phone is not responding." said Fyora.

"well, maybe someone will find him." then The Darkest Faerie got a stick and started poking at the dead cop "Darkest, what the heack are you doing?" asked Fyora "I'm testing, I just want to know if he is dead for real or not." said The Darkest Faerie as she threw the stick away "I'm guessing he is dead." said Fyora as she was backking up then The Darkest Faerie crouch to take a closer look at the dead cop.

"I'm thinking, that he is dead." said The Darkest Faerie until cop woke up as a zombie "aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" screamed The Darkest Faerie as she fell on her back and backed away from the cop to the car "what is that?" asked Fyora "I'm not sure, but he is not human." said The Darkest Faerie as she looked around for something to hit him with.

"what can we use?" asked The Darkest Faerie as Fyora picked up the shot gun with one shell left "ok Darkest, this is the last shot of the gun until ammo." said Fyora as she was giving the gun to The Darkest Faerie "yes, I know how to use this." said The Darkest Faerie as she waitted until the cop got closer and then shot the cop's head.

"wow, what is happening?" asked Fyora as she helpped The Darkest Faerie up "I'm not sure still, but I think the dead are coming back to life; I hope my sisters are ok and not one of them." "I just hope Illusen is ok, and not one of them too." Foyra said until they saw someone.

"hey, you we need help; what is going on?!" yelled Fyora as the guy from far away ran away "great, what is going on?" asked The Darkest Faerie until zombies were coming from trees and all the ways The Darkest Faerie and Fyora ran fast as they can away from the zombies until they saw a fence and jumpped over they lost the zombies for now.

"that should hold them for now." said Fyora seeing the zombies trying to break through the fence and The Darkest Faerie saw that they are in someone's house "hello?, anyone alive?" asked The Darkest Faerie but no one was here until Fyora and The Darkest Faerie went into the house and the room was a big mess.

"hello? anyone home?" asked The Darkest Faerie "we're not zombies." said Fyora but no one was in the house "well, I wonder where is everyone?" asked Fyora as The Darkest Faerie checked the phone asnwering machine.

Then Fyora saw blood on the floor "oh god." she said, Fyora almost felt like throwing up for a minute as The Darkest Faerie came into the room with Fyora, until Fyora picked up a walkie talkie that said "mommy?" "who is that?" asked The Darkest Faerie "I'm not sure," said Fyora "ok, what is going on?" "I'm in my tree house." said the little girl who Fyora couldn't see.

"who are you?" asked The Darkest Faerie as she grabbed what Fyora was using away from her "I'm Climentime, and this is my house; wait are you her sister?" asked Climentime "nope, I'm just her friend that was Fyora you were talking to first." said The Darkest Faerie "you are not my mommy, or Fyora." said Climentime "no, we're not." said The Darkest Faerie.

"how old are you?" asked Fyora "8." "I see." said Fyora "are you alone?" asked The Darkest Faerie "yes, and I'm not sure where everyone is." said Climentime.

"I get it." said Fyora "how old are you girls?" asked Climentime "I'm 26, and my friend Darkest is 25; we're looking for our friends too." said Fyora "where are your parents?" asked The Darkest Faerie "they took a trip, and my baby sitter was Sandra." said the girl.

"are you safe?" asked Fyora "yes, I'm in my tree house; can you girls see me?, I can see you two girls through the window." said Climentime as the two faerie girls saw the girl up in a tree.

"ok, I know where you are so..." said Fyora as The Darkest Faerie saw another zombie "aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" screamed both girls as they got scared that The Darkest Faerie backed up to slip on the blood and banged her head on the table and Fyora was on the sink safe the zombie was going after The Darkest Faerie then she kicked the zombie and got back up and then Fyora got to the back door with The Darkest Faerie.

Then The Darkest Faerie kicked the zombie on her back and Fyora got a hammer and started hitting the zombie's head until it was dead "wow, that was too close; my head hurts." said The Darkest Faerie "well, when we get out of here; we'll get help." said Fyora as the little girl came to the back door.

"did you girls kill it?" asked Climentime "yeah, we did." said Fyora "I heard my baby siter screamed last night, I think a monster got her." said Climentime "I think that is what happened last night, we woke up in a car and we don't know what is going on." said Fyora.

"I want my mom and dad to come home now." said Climentime "yeah, if I this world was like this I would want my mom and dad. Well I don't live with my parents anymore." said The Darkest Faerie "same here." said Fyora "look, me and Foyra will keep an eye on you until we find your mom and dad." said The Darkest Faerie.

Outside the house

Outside The Darkest Faerie saw some people trying to move cars "girls, I have to aks you this; but why do you have wings?" asked Climentime "we are faeries and we have to have wings." said Fyora "I see, should I stay?; what if my parents come home." said Climentime.

"I'm not sure, and we don't want to leave you with these stupid zombies." said The Darkest Faerie "we're not going to leave you." said Fyora.

"man, we're never going to get out of this road." said a man until he and his friends saw a little girl with 2 faerie one is pink the other one was grey "holly crap, stay away from us!" yelled a man "lissin, we're not going to hurt you." said The Darkest Faerie.

"wow, for a minute their, I fought you girls were zombies." said another man "do you know what the heack is going on?" asked Fyora "no clue, something bad is going on." "I see that." said Fyora "I'm Shawn." said Shawn "I'm Fyora the faerie queen, and this is my best friend The Darkest Faerie; but just call her Darkest." said Fyora.

"I'm Chet." "and this is Climentime." said Fyora "well, why not you girls help us clear out this path and I'll get you 3 to my family's farm with your daughter/neace." said Shawn.

"uhm, she is not my daughter." said The Darkest Faerie "and she is not my neace," said Fyora, "we're just faeries." "at my family's farm it's safer." said Shawn "I see." said Fyora "is she alone?" asked Shawn as then The Darkest Faerie grabbed Shawn's neck chocking him for a minute "lissin, we are looking for her parents; and they better be alive." said The Darkest Faerie as she let Shawn down as then Fyora smacks her face.

"Darkest cut it out," said Fyora, "this is no time to fight." then zombies were coming "quick, we better move." said Shawn as Fyora and The Darkest Faerie used their powers and clear the road so they and with their friends jumpped on the truck and race to the farm yard.

At the farm yard

Shawn got his new friends to the farm they saw Shawn's father "who are these 3 girls, and 2 of them are faeries?" asked Shawn's father "I'm Fyora, and this is The Darkest Faerie." said Fyora "well, you 3 needs beds their is some in the house you can use."

The next morning

The Darkest Faerie and Fyora with their friend were in the farm feild and they had to leave to find their friends they flew with their new friend until they were gone.

end of chapter 1


End file.
